IGGY!
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur namun arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur? ... judulnya saja sudah absurd. gimana ceritanya? ... maklumlah inikan pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic yang bukan bergenre humor
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : ini fic udah ada sendiri di otak gue. langsung baca aja ya... ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic yang bukan bergenre humor. semoga dapat berjalan lancar.. Amiiinn**

**Summary : Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur namun arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur?**

**Disclaimer © HidekazHimaruya. sedangkan fic ini bikinan otak nista gue.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Warning : silakan cari tau sendiri**

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

* * *

pada suatu hari di pojok taman. ada seorang pria yang menanti kekasihnya datang. pria itu bernama Alfred F. Jones. dia menanti kekasihnya yang bernama Arthur Kirkland.

"dimana my Baby Arthrie?" ucap sang pemuda itu sambil terus menunggu kekasihnya datang.

dengan berbekalkan Hamburger Super Size. dia menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.

XOXOXOX

tiba-tiba Handphonenya berdering lagu kebangsaan Amerika (gue gak tau lagunya kayak apa) dilayar tertera nama Arthur Kirkland. namun saat diangkat suaranya bukan suara orang yang di tunggunya.

"Halo ini siapanya?" tanya alfred karna suaranya bukan suara Arthur.

"Saya suster Rumah sakit. saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa saudara yang bernama Arthur tadi mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dirawat disini." jelas sang suster.

Alfred tampak syok dan handphone yang ada ditangannya pun jatuh ke tanah berumput disana.

XOXOXOX

"seorang laki-laki tertabrak saat menyeberangi jalan... lelaki itu berciri-ciri memiliki rambut pirang berantakkan, bermata hijau emerald, dan beralis tebal... bagi keluarga dari pemuda itu harap segera kerumah sakit (...)" itulah berita yang disampaikan oleh seorang wartawan dari salah satu acara breaking news.

keluarga Kirkland yang mendengarnya pun langsung Syok karena ciri-ciri yang dimaksud adalah salah satu dari keluarga Kirkland. siapa lagi yang dimaksud kalu bukan Arthur Kirkland. mereka langsung pergi kerumah sakit sang ibu 'Alice Kirkland' dan sang ayah 'France Bonnefoy' beserta anak-anak mereka. termasuk kakak tertua 'Scott Kirkland'. mereka langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat dirawatnya Arthur.

sesampai mereka disana. mereka langsung bertemu dengan Alfred sang pacar Arthur. sang kakak mulai geram dan memukul wajah Alfred. Pukulan Kedua terhenti karena dicegah oleh sang ayah 'France'.

"gak ada gunanya kau memukul dia disini" ucap sang ayah.

-TeBeCer-

* * *

A/n : Bawa Adem, Bawa Adem ... sengaja ... sengaja saya bikin tegang XD

saya minta saran, kritik, dan teman-temannya

**Danke~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

Sesampai mereka disana. mereka langsung bertemu dengan Alfred sang pacar Arthur. sang kakak mulai geram dan memukul wajah Alfred. Pukulan Kedua terhenti karena dicegah oleh sang ayah 'France'.

"gak ada gunanya kau memukul dia disini" ucap sang ayah.

.

.

.

**IGGY!** © **ErnaSuperCute**

**Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary** : Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur namun arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur?

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warning** : seperti kemarin. Silakan cari sendiri

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

.

.

.

Keluarga Kirkland beserta Alfred F. Jones. Menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

France sedang menenangkan Alice yang menangis dari tadi, karena dia mengkhawatirkan Arthur. Sedangkan Scott sedang mangancam Alfred.

"Jika, adikku meninggal. Kau akan ku bunuh!" Ancam Scott. Alfred hanya dapat berpikir ulang semua. Kalau dia yang menjemput Arthur dirumahnya pasti kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Pacar macam apa kau ini yang tak dapat menjaga adikku?!" Cela Scott. "Harusnya aku tak akan mengijinkan Arthur menjadi pacarmu!"

France sibuk menenangkan Alice. Scott sibuk mengancam Alfred. Sedangkan Alfred hanya dapat melamun, "Kalau aku menjemput Arthur pasti kecelakaan ini tak akan terjadi" ucap Alfred dalam hati.

"Siapa yang menabrak Arthie?!" Tanya Alfred dalam hati. "Siapapun itu. Dia tidak akan ku maafkan!" Seru janji Alfred dalam hati. "Siapa yang membawa Arthie kesini?" Tanya Alfred dalam hati. "Siapapun itu. Aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya."

Dokter pun keluar dan memanggil Keluarga Kirkland.

"Keluarga Kirkland," panggil sang dokter.

Keluarga Kirkland pun berdiri dari kursi yang ada diruang tunggu dan berjalan menuju hadapan sang dokter. "Ya, Kami keluarga Kirkland," jawab France sebagai kepala keluarga. "Saya ayahnya," sambung France dengan nada khawatir. Dia mengkhawatirkan bila anak kesayangannya (Arthur) nyawanya tak dapat tertolong lagi.

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan keadaan anak saya, dokter?" Tanya Alice dengan nada khawatir (tentunya) bahkan sudah ada bekas air mata dipipinya.

* * *

STOP! ... kita ke bagian disaat kecelakaan terjadi. Bagian ini di Pause dulu ya~

* * *

Arthur berjalan dengan terburu-buru karena dia tahu Alfred telah menunggunya. Mungkin sudah lama. Sudah setengah jam dia terlambat. Pasti Alfred akan marah-marah.

Arthur mempercepat langkahnya. Dia menyebrangi jalan raya disaat lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Sampai di tengah jalan raya. Tali sepatunya lepas dari simpulnya. Jika tak dibenarkan dengan segera, dia akan tersandung karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Akhirnya dia membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Sebelum selesai membenarkan tali sepatunya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang cepat.

Mobil tersebut sudah membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Namun, Arthur tidak memikirkannya dia pikir lampunya masih merah yang berarti mobil itu tidak sabar menunggu lampu hijau.

Namun, apa yang dia pikirkan salah. Lampu sudah hijau. Namun dia tidak mengira bahwa lampu sudah hijau. Mobil itu mengerem dengan mendadak. Tapi tetap saja menabrak Arthur.

-**Brak!**

Sehingga membuat Arthur terlempar kesisi jalan, membuat kepalanya membentur trotoar. Mobil itu berhenti ke sisi kiri jalan.

Pemilik mobil itu bersama pacarnya keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Vee~ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya sang pacar pemilik mobil itu setelah melihat orang yang ditabrak pacarnya.

Arthur kondisinya, darah mengotori bajunya, kepalanya membentur trotoar sehingga darah mangalir keluar dari luka yang terbuka.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Feli" jawab si pemilik mobil itu sekaligus pacar si pemilik nama Feliciano tersebut.

Kemudian sipemilik mobil menggendong Arthur dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya. Dan segera membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit terdekat. si Pengendara mobil itu menyerahkan Arthur kepada Suster rumah sakit itu untuk dirawat. Dan segera si pengendara mobil itu pergi setelah membayar semua adminitrasi rumah sakit.

* * *

ITALY! PLAY LAGI! SAMBUNG CERITANYA ! (Italy : OK. Na-chan).

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan anak/adik saya, dokter?!" Ucap mereka bertiga. Dengan nada khawatir. Alfred masih melamun di tempat.

"Saudara Arthur, dia mengalami kekurangan banyak darah ... golongan darahnya AB ... dirumah sakit ini golongan darah AB sedang habis ... dari pihak keluarga dimohon untuk mendonorkan darahnya" jelas dokter bersurai pirang dengan gaya rambut bob itu.

France, Alice, dan Scott hanya bisa terdiam. France golongan darahnya A. Alice golongan darahnya B. sedangkan Scott golongan darahnya A mengikuti golongan darah sang ayah.

"Dokter, dari kami semua tidak ada yang bergolongan darah AB" kata Alice. "Lalu, siapa yang memiliki golongan darah AB?" Tanya Alice.

Mendengar golongan darah AB. Alfred langsung berdiri.

"Golongan darah saya AB. Karena saya seorang HERO! saya akan mendonorkan darah saya demi Arthur" ucap Alfred.

"Jadi, kau yang akan mendonorkan darahmu?" Tanya dokter dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Alfred mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah kau ikut aku!" Perintah dokter bernama Vash Zwingli.

Alfred membuntuti dokter Vash keruang UGD.

Proses pendonoran darah pun berjalan sukses. Arthur tinggal dipindahkan ke ruang Rawat Inap saja. Sampai dia dapat melewati masa kritisnya.

Saat France ingin membayar adminitrasi. Entah siapa yang sudah membayar adminitrasi rumah sakit, sampai rawat inap pun sudah dibayar.

"Suster, saya ingin membayar adminitrasinya" ucap France.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya sang Suster.

"Atas nama Arthur Kirkland" jawab France.

Sang Suster pun melihat buku adminitrasi.

"Seluruh adminitrasi atas nama Arthur Kirkland sudah dibayar, pak" kata Suster.

"Hah?! Siapa yang telah membayarnya?" Tanya France.

"Saya tak dapat memberitahukannya, pak" jawab si suster.

"Kanapa?" Tanya France.

"Orang tersebut ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan" jawab si suster.

"Beritahu saya inisialnya saja, sus!" Perintah France.

Si suster menghela napas. "Sebenarnya saya tak ingin memberitahu bapak. Tapi, karna bapak memaksa. Saya akan beritahu inisialnya saja," si suster menghela napas panjang. "Inisialnya L.B ,pak"

'Jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang berinisial L.B aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya' janji diucapkan France dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, suster. Atas informasinya" ucap terima kasih France kepada sang suster.

Di lain tempat. Dirumah sipemilik mobil tersebut.

"Vee~ kapan kita akan menjenguk dia?" Tanya sang pacar.

"Besok kita akan menjenguknya" jawab orang yang menabrak Arthur.

**T**e**B**e**C**er...

* * *

A/n : hahahahahaha... aneh... Bodo amatlah yang penting saya lanjutin.

Aku ada tebak-tebakkan sedikit.

Tebak-tebakkannya. Siapa nama orang yg menabrak Arthur? Apakah Alfred akan memaafkan orang yang telah menabrak Arthur? Yang jawabannya benar akan ku do'a kan semoga panjang umurnya dan sehat selalu.

Gue balas review dulu XD

Ramagrochowska : susah banget sih tuh nama :'( ... hahahaha... Fic itu emang yang ada di Grup BBM. Thank's for Review :D

Mau tau grup apa? ... Fujoshi grup XD

Cukup sekian

Terima kasih... tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Di suatu tempat. Tempat tinggal orang yang menabrak Arthur. Empat orang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Pacar kakakku sekarang sedang berada dirumah sakit" kata seorang pemuda berambut ikal sebahu bersurai pirang bermata violet dan matanya dibingkai oleh sebuah kaca mata dan nama pemuda itu adalah Matthew Williams.

"Wah kalo begitu bagus." Balas pemuda bermata merah ruby bersurai putih. Pemuda itu bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt yang merupakan kakak dari si pengedara mobil yang menabrak Arthur.

"Lah, kok bagus?" tanya Matthew. Dia bingung apa maksud pacarnya itu.

"Ya iyalah, bagus. Kan aku jadi bisa berduaan terus ama kamu, Matthie" rayu Gilbert. Sedangkan, Matthew mukanya sudah merona merah layaknya tomat Antonio yang baru dipetik dari ladang.

"Gilbo, nanti kita jenguk kak Arthur ya?" ajak Matthew.

"Iya nanti. Habis kita pulang nonton" jawab Gilbert.

"Emang kita nontonnya kapan?" tanya Matthew.

"Besok. Soalnya hari ini gak ada film yang seru" jawab gilbert agak malas.

Sementara pasangan itu bertengkar. Pasangan yang satu ini berbeda. Sambil makan pasta satu porsi buat berdua. Apa-apa satu buat berdua. Kecuali baju. Mana mungkin baju satu setel dipake berdua XD

"Vee~ kapan kita akan menjunguknya?" tanya Feliciano sambil makan pasta.

"Besok ... Besok kita akan menjenguknya" jawab si pengendara mobil yang pernah menabrak Arthur sambil minum kopi.

.

.

.

**IGGY! © ErnaSuperCute**

**HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary : Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur. Namun Arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur?**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Romance**

**Warning : mungkin typo(S), sisanya cari sendiri!**

**A/N : **maaf minna-san. Eh, mulai sekarang saya panggil kalian 'guys'. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan. Maaf ini agak lama updatenya. Karena banyak yang menghalangi. Saking banyaknya sampe bikin saya kalang kabut. Tapi kali ini saya bikin nih nya agak panjang. kalau kalian mau nanya, tanyanya di via PM aja^_^ **"GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!" "DILARANG COPAS!" "DISUNNAHKAN UNTUK REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA!"**

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

.

.

.

"Kalian mau jenguk siapa?" tanya Matthew.

"Mau jenguk Arthur, vee" jawab Feliciano.

"Kita barengnya ke sananya, ya" ajak Matthew.

"Eits, tidak bisa. Mereka berangkatnya jam 12. Sedangkan kita jam 12 nonton bioskop" sela Gilbert.

"Apa gak bisa kita nontonnya malem aja?" tanya Matthew.

"Emang Mattie berani nonton malem-malem?" tanya balik Gilbert dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku berani kali nonton malem-malem" jawab Matthew.

"Oh ya?" seringai Gilbert semakin melebar.

"Iya"

"'Masa?"

"Iya"

"Bohongan kali?"

"Iih beneran"

"Ok. Kita nontonnya malem. Besok kita jenguk Arthurnya bareng Ludwig. Ok?"

"Ok"

Keesokan harinya. Mereka berempat datang kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Arthur.

"Suster!" panggail orang yang berinisial L.B.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster.

"Pasien yang bernama Arthur Kirkland dirawat di ruang berapa ya?" tanya L.B.

"Pasien yang bernama Arthur Kirkland dirawat di ruang nomor 144 dilantai 8, mas" jawab si suster. Si suster baru sadar bahwa yang menanyakan dikamar berapa Arthur dirawat adalah orang yang membawa Arthur kerumah sakit ini. "Anda yang membawa Arthur Kirkland kesini kan?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Anda Ludwig Beilschmidt 'kan?" tanya suster.

Pemuda itu sekali lagi hanya mengangguk. Ya, pemuda itu bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pemuda yang berinisial L.B.

"Anda ditanyakan oleh ayahnya Arthur Kirkland. Keluarga Arthur Kirkland juga ada diruangan. Anda ditunggu keluarganya." Ucap si suster.

"Ada keperluan apa mereka menunggu kita?" tanya Feliciano.

"Entah, ... sepertinya ada keperluan khusus" jawab si suster linglung.

"Terima kasih, sus" ucap terimakasih mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat pun meninggalkan suster berkebangsaan belgia itu. Mereka pergi menuju ruangan nomor 144 karna ruangan itu terletak di lantai 8. Akhirnya, mereka harus menaiki elevator.

Ludwig memencet tombol yang bergambar segitiga ke atas, dan pintu elevator pun terbuka. Mereka berempat memasuki elevator. Setelah mereka berada didalam elevator. Gilbert memencet tombol nomor 8 dan pintu elevator pun tertutup.

Didalam elevator Feliciano berbicara pada Ludwig.

"Vee~ apakah mereka akan memaafkan kita?" tanya Feliciano.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu" jawab Ludwig. "Berdoa saja semoga mereka mau memaafkan kita" sambung Ludwig.

Sementara Gilbert membuat rencana 'mau nonton apa hari ini?' Dia berencana mau nonton film horror yang baru liris.

Setelah menunggu (tidak) lama dan tidak cepat pula pintu elevator itu pun terbuka. Pertanda bahwa mereka sudah sampai dilantai 8. Mereka keluar dari dalam elevator, dan menuju ke ruangan nomor 144.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan. Akhirnya, mereka sampai diruangan nomor 144. Ruangan dimana Arthur dirawat inap.

Ludwig mengetuk pintu. Sedangkan Feliciano berdiri disebelah kiri Ludwig. Sambil mendekap tangan kiri Ludwig. Feliciano takut bila yang membukakan pintu orangnya seram. Seseram setan yang berasal dari Indonesia yang berbadan besar, berkulit hitam, bertaring panjang, bertanduk seperti banteng, dan rambutnya hitam panjang berantakan. Kalau gak salah menurut Feliciano itu salah satu troll Indonesia. Seingat Feliciano namanya Genderuwo.

**-TOK!TOK!TOK!**

Tanpa menunggu lama pintu itu pun dibuka oleh sesorang laki-laki bersurai merah, bermata hijau menyala, beralis tebal kalau gak salah bila dilihat-lihat alisnya itu tuh bertingkat 6 (cocok tuh buat dijadiin apartemen XD), lelaki itu juga tinggi dan tampan (sampai membuat author jatuh cinta padanya XD). Wajahnya juga hampir mirip dengan Arthur. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya Arthur. Siapa lagi namanya kalau bukan Scott Kirkland.

"Ya, ada apa ya?" Scott menanyakan kedatangan mereka ke ruang rawat Arthur. yang jelas dengan suara yang amat – teramat – teramat – teramat – sangat – teramat – amat – amat – amat – amat – sangat – amat – teramat – amat (Reader : WOI! AMATNYA KEBANYAKKAN!) gantleman.

"Kami ingin menjenguk Arthur" jawab maksud kedatangan mereka berempat. Yang jawab pasti Ludwig.

"Apa hubungan kalian sama adik saya?" Scott kayakya kena virus kepo deh.

"Nanti akan kami ceritakan. Asalkan kita boleh menjenguk Arthur" jawab Ludwig.

"OKE. Kalian boleh menjenguk Arthur. Tapi janjinya kalo kalian gak ceritakan. Kalian akan ..." Scott memperagakan menggorok leher dengan jari tangan yang mengisaratkan "_kubunuh_" sampai membuat Feliciano takut dan makin keras mendekap tangan kiri Ludwig.

Mereka mengangguk agak takut. Scott membuka pintu lebar lebar agar mereka bisa masuk. Mereka berdua pun masuk. Setelah sampai didalam mereka melihat keadaan Arthur diatas tempat tidur dengan kondisi Arthur kepalanya diperban. Selang infus menempel dipunggung tangan kirinya. Arthur masih belum sadarkan diri alias sedang koma atau kritis. Melihat keadaan Arthur, Feliciano jadi kasihan kepada Arthur. Mata mereka bergeser ke sebelah kiri Arthur. Disebelah kiri Arthur duduk seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang tangan kiri Arthur. Pandangan mereka bergeser ke pinggir ruangan tepat disana terdapat sofa. Disofa duduk orang tua Arthur. Francis dan Alice. Alice masih khawatir terhadap Arthur tapi tidak meneteskan air mata hanya terdengar isakkan tangis. Sedangkan Francis dia mendekap Alice berusaha membuat perasaan Alice lebih tenang.

Yang Ludwig pusatkan adalah pemuda yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Arthur tertidur berusaha untuk melewati masa kritisnya. Ludwig mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Alfred" panggil Ludwig dan pemuda yang dipanggil pun menenggok.

"Ludwig, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Alfred.

"Kami ingin menjenguk Arthur" jawan Ludwig. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya balik Ludwig.

"Aku menunggu Iggy bangun dari tidurnya" jawab Alfred sambil melihat wajah Arthur yang masih kritis. "Aku yakin dia pasti bisa melewatinya. Semoga dia cepat bangun" sambung Alfred.

Feliciano juga ikut berdoa agar Arthur berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. "_ya tuhan, semoga Arhur dapat melewati masa kritisnya dengan cepat ... Amiiinn.._" doa Feliciano dalam hati.

"Vee, jadi Arthur itu pacarnya Alfred, ya Ludwig?" tanya Feliciano pada Ludwig.

Ludwig mengangguk.

"Kak, apa kondisi Arthur semakin membaik?" tanya Matthew pada Alfred.

"Kondisinya sekarang sudah semakin membaik" jawab Alfred. "Hanya tinggal menunggu dia sadar dari komanya" sambung Alfred.

"Semoga dia cepat sadar dari komanya ya, kak"

"OI! Kalian berdua!" panggil Scott.

Ludwig dan Feliciano pun menengok.

"Kalian sudah liat kan?" tanya Scott.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Sekarang, mana janji kalian!" tagih Scott udak kayak renternir yang suka nagihin hutang XD.

"Baiklah, saya akan ceritakan ..." Ludwig berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Jadi, begini ceritanya.. pada saat itu aku sedang mengemudikan mobil. Tanpa sengaja Feliciano menginjak gasnya. Tanpa kita sadari bahwa ada Arthur di tengah jalan. Saat itu lampu lalu lintas juga hijau. Jadi aku menginjak rem dengan sangat mendadak. Namun, tetap saja Arthur tetabrak ... ya, jadi begitu ceritanya" ludwig bercerita dengan panjang kali lebar(?).

-Hening.

-Kecoa lewat(?).

-hujan Cicak dimulai(?).

-tuyul main gundu(?).

-pocong dan kuntilanak nonton drama korea(?).

-sapi dan kambing pergi ke tempat dugem(?).

-Na-chan main catur(?).

-hening pun melanda kembali(?).

"OH. JADI KAMU YANG MENABRAK PACARKU/ADIKKU!" teriak Alfred dan Scott bersamaan sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didekatnya.

"TEMAN MACAM APA YANG MENABRAK PACAR TEMANNYA SENDIRI! DASAR GAK TAU DIRI!" luapan emosi Alfred sambil memukul Ludwig.

"GUE GAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG MENABRAK ARTHUR YAITU LO!" emosi Alfred dan Scott masih gak bisa dibendung. Mereka memukul Ludwig berkali-kali. Tapi, kenapa Ludwig tidak menghindar? mungkin ini adalah balasan yang cocok untuk dia yang sudah menabrak orang yang mereka sayang. Mungkin jika dia berada di posisi mereka, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Scott dan Alfred masih memukuli Ludwig, memukul, memukul, memukul, memukul, terus dan terus. Sampai suara ...

"BERHENTI!" TERIAK FELICIANO, MENGHENTIKAN Alfred dan Scott YaNG sedang MEMukULI LUDWIG. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Feliciano yang sudah berlinang air mata melihat pacarnya (Ludwig) dipukuli. (dialog diatas membuat capslock leptop Na-chan error. Untung udah dibetulin sama Estonia. Jadi gak error lagi deh sekarang XD –di mohon untuk melupakan kalimat ini. Author lagi kena demam curhat–)

"Yang gak tau diri itu adalah kalian!" ucap Feliciano.

"APA?! YANG GAK TAU DIRI ITU KITA?! UDAH JELAS-JELAS DIA YANG NABRAK ARTHUR!" Ucap Scott.

"Ya, yang gak tau diri itu kalian. Karena kalian belum mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritanya"

"APA?! MASIH ADA LANJUTANNYA?!" teriak Scott, Alfred, Francis, dan Alice.

"Lalu kami membawa Arthur kesini. Dan Ludwiglah yang membayar semua adminitrasi Arthur. Kalo kami tidak sedang ada urusan, mungkin kami akan menunggu sampai salah satu dari kalian yang datang. Tapi, kami ada urusan jadi kami menyerahkannya pada suster dan dokter disini." Kelanjutan cerita yang diceritakan oleh feliciano. "Jika, kami tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kita bisa meninggalkan Arthur disana sampai Arthur mati. Tapi, kami adalah orang yang berperikemanusiaan" sambung Feliciano.

Setelah itu Feliciano berlari kearah Ludwig dan membantu Ludwig berdiri. "Ludwig tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Feliciano khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Feli" jawab Ludwig.

"Gak apa-apa gimana?! Ini aja sampai memar begini!" sindir Feliciano sambil menekan-nekan luka memar yang ada disudut mulut Ludwig.

"AW, bener kok, Feli. Aku gak apa-apa" kata Ludwig sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ah, kamu mah ada-ada aja" kata Feliciano sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

(owh... itu romantis sekali~ /jepret-jepret/).

Francis mulai bingung apa yang dibicarakan Feliciano. Mata Francis membelalak, mungkin yang dimaksud Feliciano, orang yang membayar adminitrasi Arthur adalah Ludwig.

"_Mungkinkah dia orang yang berinisial L.B ... yosh, aku akan bertanya nama lengkapnya_" kata Francis dalam hati.

"Oi, nak. Siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanya Francis.

"Hah?!" gumam Ludwig. "Oh, nama lengkapku ... Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt" jawab Ludwig.

"Apakah kamu orang yang berinisial L.B?" tanya Francis.

"Apa suster tersebut memberitahukan orang yang membayar adminitrasi?" tanya Ludwig.

"Dia hanya memberitahu inisialnya saja" jawab Francis.

"Oh. Memang benar aku yang berinisial L.B" jawaban Ludwig atas pertanyaan Francis.

"Terima kasih sudah membayarkan seluruh adminitrasi Arthur. Saya juga minta maaf atas kelakuan anak saya Scott dan kelakuan Alfred yang sudah main hakim sendiri" ucapan terima kasih sekaligus permintaaan maaf oleh Alice.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak masalah kok. Karena aku mengerti perasaan mereka ketika mendengar seseorang yang disayang mengalami kecelakaan dan sudah bertemu dengan si penabrak pasti reaksinya akan kesal dan marah. Jika aku berada diposisi mereka aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka" balas Ludwig.

Feliciano yang ada disebelahnya sungguh terharu. Jika dia ada diposisi Arthur mungkin Ludwig bakal jadi sangat emosional ketika bertemu dengan si penabrak.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi sunyi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang diluar dulu?" tanya Gilbert yang dapat memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ide bagus!" jawab mereka semua kecuali Alfred.

"Ayo kita keluar!" ajak Gilbert.

"Ayo!" koor mereka semua kecuali Alfred yang masih terdiam.

"Kalian saja. Aku mau disini menemani Arthur" kata Alfred.

Mereka semua berbalik dan menatap Alfred dengan aneh. Tumben-tumbenan nih anak gak mau ikut. Biasanya kalau soal makanan dialah nomor satunya.

"Nak, kamu belum makan sama sekali dari tadi pagi. Sebaiknya kau makan, nak. Kalau tidak kau akan sakit" nasihat yang di ucapkan oleh Alice terdengar begitu lembut di telinga.

"Tidak apa-apa, tante. Aku tidak lapar kok" tolakan lembut Alfred.

"Arthur akan khawatir jika melihat kau belum makan. Apa kau ingin membuat Arthur khawatir?" tanya Alice dengan sangat lembut selembut sutera(?).

Alfred menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau makan" perintah Alice dengan sangat lembut. "Ayo" ajak Alice.

"Tapi, tante. Aku mau disini. Menemani Arthur. Kasihan dia sendirian disini" tolak Alfred.

"Kau tidak lapar kah?"

"Aku tidak lapar sama sek –kruuk kruuk(sfx : suara perut kelaperan)- ...ali."

"Bagaimana kau tidak merasa lapar. Sedangkan perutmu mengatakan sebaliknya" ejek Scott.

"Sudahlah daripada kau mati kelaparan disini. Mending kau makan dengan kita" ajak Francis.

"Tapi Arthur-"

"Lagi pula Arthur akan baik-bak saja kok disini" potong Alice.

"Tapi ak-"

"Sudah, sudah, tak ada tapi - tapian" kata Scott yang langsung menyeret Alfred untuk segera ikut dengannya ke luar untuk makan.

XOXOXOX

Arthur melihat dirinya tengah berbaring tidur diatas kasur dengan alat infus di tangan kirinya dan perban dikepalanya. Dia melihat ruangan sekeliling. Ruangan yang bercat dasar putih. Ada beberapa alat yang biasa di temukan di rumah sakit kini berada di samping dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan dimasuki oleh suster yang membawa map kuning. Entah untuk apa map itu dan untuk apa suster itu ada disini. Suster itu mendekati dirinya yang tengah tertidur tak bergerak. Suster itu mengecek botol infus yang menggantung di tiang sebelah kirinya. Setelah melihat botol infus yang hampir tinggal setengah lagi. Lalu, mencatatnya di map kuning itu. Lalu, si suster itu melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Arthur mengamati sedikit. Dia tersadar bahwa dia berada dirumah sakit.

Dia mengamati dirinya yang tertidur tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia mengamati alat yang bentuknya seperti televisi 12'' namun tak terlihat seperti televisi. Alat itu mengeluarkan garis naik turun naik turun yang menjelaskan bahwa kerja jantungnya masih berkerja didalam tubuh Arthur. Bila disimpulkan dia sedang mengalami masa kritis.

Dia ingin kembali ke dalam raganya dan bangun menemui keluarganya, terutama kekasihnya Alfred (baca : Alpret). Namun, ia tak bisa. Ia ingin menangis memandangi tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia menanggis. Tapi, ia harus menahan tangisnya karena dia ingat bahwa dia seorang _gentlemen_ yang mana mungkin menangis hanya karena melihat dirinya sendiri yang berbaring tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin kembali kedalam ragamu, bukan?" tanya seorang wanita yang bersurai hitam panjang rambutnya terurai rapi, bermata hitam pekat, kulitnya putih pucat pasi, berpakaian seperti para penghuni surga, tapi ia masih tersenyum. Mungkinkah dia malaikat. Atau mungkin dia bidadari tak bersayap. Atau siapakah dia sebenarnya.

Suara itu berhasil membuatnya kaget. Kenapa dia bisa melihat dirinya? Kenapa dia bisa berbicara dengannya? Kenapa? Siapakah dia? Mau apa dia disini?

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu keinginan ku?" tanya Arthur pada orang tersebut.

Orang itu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Hingga tepat berada disebelah Arthur yang tengah berdiri disamping raganya yang sedang tidur terdiam.

"Aku sama sepertimu. Tapi, aku lain darimu." Jawab orang yang berdiri disamping Arthur.

"Lain dari ku? Maksudmu?" tanya Arthur sedikit bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya.

"Kau masih bisa kembali keragamu. Sedangkan, aku ... tak bisa kembali ke ragaku. Karena Aku telah mati. Tempat terakhirku adalah akhirat. Entah pergi ke surga atau ke neraka. Karena itu adalah keputusan Tuhan." Jelas orang itu.

Mendengar penjelasan dari wanita disampingnya dia merasa iba. Wanita disampingnya telah mati. Arthur melihat kearah wanita itu ditatapnya wajah wanita itu. Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. Arthur bertindak layaknya seorang _gentlemen_. Dia mendekati wanita itu dan menghapus air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Hal itu membuat wanita itu cepat sadar bahwa dia telah meneteskan air mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya..." jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang agak merendah di akhir kalimat.

"Hanya apa?"

"Sudah lupakan saja" balas wanita itu. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Sudah ikut saja" kata si wanita itu yang langsung menariknya berjalan kearah portal yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kita mau kemana? Mau apa kau?!" tanya Arthur yang sedikit membentak di akhir kalimat.

"Sudah diam saja" jawab wanita itu santai dan masih menarik Arthur kedalam portal.

Mereka memasuki portal yang ada di sudut ruang rawat inap Arthur. Si wanita yang menyeret Arthur hanya memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan, Arthur yang ditarik paksa ikut masuk ke dalam portal itu memasang muka tidak suka.

"_Mau nih cewek Apaan sih nyeret-nyeret gue!?. Jangan-jangan dia minta gue buat nemenin dia dineraka lagi. Dih ogah gue! Kalo ke surga sih okelah, gue mau. Kalo ke neraka ogah GUE!" _Begitulah isi hatinya Arthur dan suasana hatinya yang kesel.

Sepertinya suara hati arthur dapat didengar oleh si gadis itu. (oke, lalat eh... ralat. Orang yang bicara sama Arthur dan menyeretnya ke portal itu masih berusia kira-kira 16 tahun. Jadi masih gadis.) "Gue tau kok apa yang lo bilang dalam hati." Kata gadis itu membuat Arthur kaget.

"_Bagaimana dia bisa tau apa yang gue bilang? Jangan-jangan dia pakai telepathi(1) lagi!?"_ pertanyaan berkecamuk Arthur dalam hati.

"Gue kan dah mati. Jadi, gue bisa denger apa yang orang lain pikirkan" jawab si gadis itu atas pertanyaan Arthur.

Dan keadaan menjadi sunyi. Arthur masih memasang muka jutek dan mengibaratkan 'awas klo lo bawa gue ke neraka!'. Itulah raut wajah yang dipasang oleh Arthur selama perjalanan diportal itu. Ngomong-ngomong mereka dah di dalam portal itu dah lama, lho. Dah sekitar 5 menitan. Tapi, kok gak nyampe ketujuan juga ya.

"Tenang gue gak bakal ngajak lo ke neraka kok. Apa lagi ke surga. Soalnya gue masih mau ngabisin waktu gue didunia yang tinggal 30 hari lagi" ucap gadis itu dengan nada kalem.

"Maksud lo apaan 30 hari didunia?" tanya Arthur yang sedikit bingung.

"Semua orang yang telah mati. Diberi waktu selama 40 hari didunia. Atau memilih langsung ke Akhirat. Tapi gue memilih buat disini selama 40 hari. Dan gue telah menggunakan 10 hari. Jadi, waktu gue cuman tinggal 30 hari lagi disini." Jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau lo memilih seperti itu. Lo akan jadi keberadaan yang terlupakan dan tak dianggap" balas Arthur sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Awalnya si emang gitu. Tapi, gue tau lo lagi koma. Jadi, gue mau ngabisin waktu gue bareng lo. Bolehkan?" balasan gadis itu yang di sambung dengan pertanyaan sambil memiringkan kepalanya jangan lupakan senyumannya yang manis.

"B-boleh" jawab Arthur sedikit gugup. Antara ingin mengizinkan atau tidak. Senyuman gadis itu membuatnya bersemu merah walau hanya sebentar.

Setelah Arthur mengizinkan gadis itu mengabiskan waktu dia didunia bersamanya. Mereka sampai disuatu tempat. Dari posisi mereka berdiri. Jelas-jelas mereka berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang entah apa nama toko itu.

Mereka melihat Arthur yang berjalan sambil menggerutu dan memasang muka yang amat sangat kesal. Tangan Arthur dimasukan kedalam saku samping dicelananya.

"Kau menggerutu karena apa?" tanya gadis itu yang pada Arthur yang sedang berusaha untuk menyimpulkan apa yang telah terjadi. Dan ada dimana dia sekarang.

"_ini ... ini ... INI KAN WAKTU GUE BELOM KECELAKAAN! APA TUJUAN TUH ORANG NGAJAK GUE BUAT NGELIAT BEGINIAN!?"_ tariak Arthur dalam hati setelah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang di cerna oleh otaknya.

"Gue ngajak lo kesini cuman mau tanya gimana kok lo bisa sampai koma kayak gitu. Sekalian tanya-tanya sesuatu" dikalimat terakhir gadis itu mengedipkan mata kirinya beberapa kali seperti orang yang menggodai.

Dan hal itu jadi mengingatkannya pada teman perempuannya di Hetalia High. Teman perempuan berkebangsaan Perancis. Namanya si Marianne. Dia lebih seneng manggil temennya dengan panggilan "Anne" kadang suka di pelesetin jadi "Aneh".

"Kembali ke pertanyaan gue yang pertama. Lo menggerutu kayak gitu kenapa?" tanya si gadis itu kembali kepertanyaan yang pertama dan itu yang tadi belom dijawab.

"Ooohh... itu gara-gara si Peter dateng ke rumah gue. Mana orang tuanya minta buat jagain dia sampai mereka dateng lagi. Udah gitu bukannya anteng diem ayem di rumah gue. Eh malah, ngacurin barang-barang dirumah gue. Dan menyebabkan gue terlambat datang buat nemuin Alfred." Jawab Arthur panjang kali lebar dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesel.

"Alfred itu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Alfred itu ..." dan seketika membuat wajah Arthur merona.

"Udah gak usah di jawab kalo lo emang gak bisa jawab. Lagipula gue tau kok. Alfred itu siapanya lo"

"Terus Ayah, Ibu, ama Kakak lo kemana?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Ayah gue kerja. Ibu gue belanja dan dia bisa pulang sampe sore. Sedangkan, kakak gue, dia latihan nge-Band, bareng temen-temennya." Jawab Arthur sekomplit-komplitnya.

"Nama Band kakak lo apa?" tanya gadis itu lebih penasaran.

Sambil menghela nafas Arthur menjawab "Awesome HetaBand" jawab Arthur acuh tak acuh.

"Oooohhhh... kakak lo di Awesome HetaBand jadi apa? Gitaris? Drummer? Bassis?" tanya gadis itu tampak girang.

"Vocalis" jawab Arthur males-malesan. Soalnya dia paling benci kalo ditanya soal kakaknya.

Mereka melihat Arthur menyebrangi jalan raya di saat lampu sedang merah.

"Lo beruntung bangetnya lampunya masih merah" kata gadis itu.

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka melihat Arthur berjongkok. Meletakan lutut kaki kirinya di tanah beraspal. Dan sedikit memajukan kaki kanannya. Lalu membenarkan tali sepatu. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang di lakukan Arthur di tengah jalan raya sana.

"Lo lagi ngapain?" tanya gadis itu karena tak terlihat jelas apa yang dilakukan Arthur berjongkok ditengah jalan raya sana.

"Benerin tali sepatu" jawab Arthur dengan acuh karena sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh gadis itu. Dia juga hampir menyalahkan pribahasa yang bertuliskan 'malu bertanya tersesat dijalan'. Pribahasa itu menjelaskan bahwa kita harus berani bertanya. Kalau malu bertanya kita akan sedikit ilmu. Menurutnya, pribahasa itu sih bagus maknanya. Tapi, kalo kebanyakan nanya juga namanya bego.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna hijau. Dan melihat Arthur yang masih berjongkok di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa lo kagak bangun?" tanya gadis itu.

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Arthur langsung segera melihat dirinya yang masih berjongkok membenarkan tali sepatu dan melirik lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukan lampu hijau. Dia ingin berlari ke arah dirinya. Namun badannya kaku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia juga meneriaki dirinya disana agar cepat bangun namun suaranya tak bisa didengar oleh dirinya disana. Dan diarah yang berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang mengebut tanpa sebab.

Melihat dirinya yang sudah bangun perasaan Arthur semakin lega. Namun perasaan lega itu harus diganti dengan perasaan menyedihkan ketika mendengar suara tabrakkan. Dan melihat dirinya terlempar ke sisi jalan raya dan kepalanya membentur trotoar. Pengendara mobil itu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ke sisi jalan. Dan pengemudi itu keluar dari mobilnya bersama pemuda yang lebih kecil yang merupakan pacarnya. Pacarnya bertanya dan langsung dijawab serta pengemudi itu telah mengangkat dirinya kedalam mobil. Mereka juga masuk kedalam mobil. Dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan sangat kencang. Dan kali ini tujuan mereka mengebut adalah dirinya yang telah ditabrak oleh pasangan itu.

Sampai disebuah rumah sakit dan para perawat keluar dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa sebuah matras yang terdapat roda disetiap kaki matras itu. Mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam mobil dan memindahkannya ke matras itu. Para suster itu mendorong matras itu ke ruang UGD dengan dokter yang telah ada disana.

Pengemudi itu bersama pacarnya berjalan ke arah meja Adminitrasi. Membayar adminitrasi Arthur. Dan Menyerahkan ponsel miliknya ke suster itu. Kenapa dia menyerahkan ponselnya ke suster itu?

"_S__uster tolong hubungi keluarga atau teman dekat pemuda itu" sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Arthur._

"_K__enapa tidak anda sendiri yang menghubunginya?" tanya suster itu. Bukan dalam arti suster itu tidak mau membantunya. Tapi dia sedang benar benar sibuk sekarang._

"_S__aya ada urusan. Jadi, tolong untuk menghubungi keluarganya atau teman dekatnya." jawab pengemudi itu sambil meminta tolong pada suster itu._

"_B__aiklah, saya akan menghubungi keluarga atau teman dekatnya." Jawab suster itu menyanggupi._

"_D__an suster tolo__n__g satu lagi. Tolong rahasiakan identitasku"_

"_B__agaimana jika orang tua pemuda itu memaksa untuk memberi tahu identitas anda,"_

"_B__eritahu saja inisialku"_

"_B__aiklah, tuan Ludwig Beilschmidt"_

Arthur mendengar namanya. Namanya Ludwig Beilschmidt. Orang yang menabraknya bernama Ludwig. Ludwig teman pacarnya sendiri.

"Arthur, siapa pemuda yang ada di belakang pengemudi itu?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Dia Feliciano. Teman ku di Hetalia High. Teman sekelas. Teman satu klub memasak. Bahkan teman terbaikku." Jawab Arthur komplit.

"Lalu pemuda itu?" gadis itu bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pengemudi itu.

"Dia Ludwig. Temannya Alfred. Teman sekelasnya Alfred. Satu tim futsal dengan Alfred. Teman terbaik Alfred." Jawab Arthur dengan sangat komplit.

"Ooohh" semua jawaban Arthur hanya dibalas dengan ucapan 'ooohh' saja. Sungguh menyebalkan bila kita menjawab pertanyaannya dan bila dibalas dengan kata 'oohh' saja.

Suster itu menyalakan ponsel android milik Arthur. Untung kunci layar handphone Arthur adalah kunci layar usap. Jadi gampang saat membukanya. Suster itu mengklik menu. Lalu mengklik aplikasi 'contact'. Aplikasi telah terbuka dan memunculkan deretan nama. Yang membuat suster itu bingung adalah nama-nama dari pemilik nomor telepon yang tersimpan di ponselnya Arthur. Sungguh membuat suster itu kebingungan. Terus mencari nama yang agak normal. Untuk mencari nama yang normal didalam kontak ponsel Arthur adalah mustahil karena nama kontak disana terbilang kurang jelas. Bukan nama yang normal melainkan nama-nama yang aneh seperti 'Maniac Pasta', 'Maniac Burger', 'Kambing Denmark', 'Pedo', 'Dukun Santet', 'Manusia Vampire', 'Orang ga Awesome', 'Setan Merah', 'Beautiful Lady', 'juragan troll', 'khoh toko kelontong', 'bocah kembang api', de el el. Suster itu sampai kebingungan dan berpikir "sebenarnya nih orang atau bukan sih? Kok temen-temennya manusia, hewan, dukun, setan, vampire, bahkan pedofil juga dia temani"

"Jadi gue telpon yang mana nih" suster itu kebingungan. Melihat nama dideretan layar ponsel itu. "Mungkin gue telpon yang ini" melihat nama contact 'Dukun Santet' "Kalo gue telpon. Bukannya diangkat, eh malah gue kena santet. Gak jadi deh." Suster asal belgia itu segera membatalkan niatnya untuk menelpon nomor dengan nama 'Dukun Santet'.

Gadis itu tertawa terbahak – bahak. Karena satu alasan. Nama kontak telepon Arthur terlalu mengundang tawa. Sedangkan si pemilik ponsel sedang menutup mukanya. _Kalo gue sadar dari koma. Gue bakal edit tuh nama kontak. ganti dengan nama aslinya._

"Jadi gue nelpon yang mana nih? Oke, gue nelpon yang gak bahaya, deh. Bagaimana kalo Maniak Burger? Kalo tuh orang minta di beliin burger antara sebiji - dua biji gak masalah lah. Oke. Oke. Gue bakal nelpon."

Dan suster itu pun menelpon juga walau takut dimintai burger. Dan setelah selesai. Teryata benar yang ditelpon suster itu ternyata teman dekatnya Arthur.

**T**e** B**e** C**e** !**

(pojok curcol author yang sering hiatus)

Maaf ya~~ saya sudah PeHaPe-in kalian. Sebenernya itu bukan kemauan saya. Abis keadaan memaksa saya untuk hiatus dalam jangka panjang.

Tapi, yang penting 'kan 'dah di update… maaf ya kalo panjang… ini masih belom selesai lho~~

Perjalanan Arthur dengan Gadis hantu itu masih lama lho, masih banyak pula!

Ayo apa yang bikin kalian penasaran?

Gue kenalin Gadis hantunya Chapter depan aja ya~~

Oke, oke

Nickname : Soul Girl

Nama asli : (Tunggu chapter depan)

Umur : 16 tahun

Riwayat kematian : (tunggu Chapter depan)

Kenapa gue milih dia sebagai tambahan disini? Rahasia gue lah kalian gak usah tahu. Biar gue sendiri aja yang nyimpen. Ntar kalian kenapa-napa lagi. Kan gue gak bisa tanggung jawab.

Saran, Review, kritik, apapun itu. harap dibuang di kotak kosong itu. dari pada kosong mending di isi~~ ya 'kan? Kan? Kan?

Untuk bocoran chapter berikutnya. Maaf ya, gue gak bisa kasih. Soalnya genteng gue gak ada yang bocor. Untuk Chapter depan silakan ditunggu~~~~~~~

Oh, iya. Bagi kalian yang suka fanfic Naruto dengan pair straight. Gue promosiin, temen gue yang author juga di fandom sono. Akun FFN-nya Rose HTK. Gue lupa TK itu kecil apa besar. Kalo pakai huruf besar gak ketemu. Coba lagi pakai huruf kecil.

DANKE! Maaf yang udah ane PeHaPe-in…


End file.
